Jaw crushers are utilized in many applications for crushing hard material, such as pieces of rock, ore, etc. A jaw crusher has a movable jaw that cooperates with a stationary jaw. Between the jaws a crushing gap is formed. The size of the crushing gap may be adjusted by means of a hydraulic ram which is connected to the movable jaw via a toggle plate and a toggle beam. In order to set a desired closed side setting of such a jaw crusher shims of various widths may be used. Such shims are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,013 and enables an operator to select a suitable combination of shims for a particular position of the toggle beam, and thereby the movable jaw, relative the stationary jaw.
In a crusher operation shims are exposed to high forces which may cause them to stick to each other making it difficult to separate them from each other. Furthermore, removing a shim from a jaw crusher may involve a risk of injuries to an operator.